Blood on The Ice - An OC Yuri! On ICE Vampire AU
by IWriteOCsNotTragedies
Summary: In a world where Vampires roam the Earth and Hunters track them down how will a pureblood named Aster keep his secret from his crush and professional Hunter, Yuri Plisetsky? Also, Otabek has a sneaking suspicion that Tidus is being hurt and the 'turned' vampire only wants to protect him. Contains violence, nsfw, smut, rape and other mature themes. Written for SunshineBubbles! Enjoy
1. Chapter One - How It Began

a/n: Hello there! Chelsea here! After a few hours at work, I decided that I was going to extend and develop more on my Vampire AU Yuri! on ICE fic. So before I begin I will point out now that this story is going to mostly revolve around two Original Characters. The first being a young red-head boy named Aster and the second a young man named Tidus. If you'd like to see how these two look, follow this link:

chelseaonice. tumblr iwriteocsnottragedies

This fic is also going to include a lot of Otabek Altin and Yuri Plisetsky. Yuri and Aster have a thing (their decided ship name is Asturi) and Otabek and Tidus are also very close (their ship name is Tidabek).

One other thing to mention is that Aster and Tidus are Australian ( I know it probably adds to the cliche but both myself and SunshineBubbles (Aster's creator) are Australian and its much easier to know about weather, towns and other things like that as we live here! So unless mentioned otherwise, it's safe to assume that Aster and Tidus are in Australia)

I will try and update this at least weekly, though I've never actualy written or committed to a fic with chapters before, especially since sometimes I find my own work to be trashy and cliche, but I would really like reviews and tips on how to make it better! So without further ado, please enjoy my first chapter!

* * *

 **Chapter One - How It Began**

Creatures of darkness haunt this world. Those who drink from the flowing veins of defensless humans are a hidden plague. They blend in with everyday entities, unknown to the victim that their beloved neighbour is also their greatest predator.

Vampires, although regarded as a myth, stalk the same Earth as the most simple of humans.

There were two kinds of vampires. The rarest kind, pureblood, are persons born from two vampire parents. They age like regular humans until their twenty first birthday, when their body finally ceases to age and grow. They leave the womb craving blood and it is the job of the mother to provide it.

Then there are the turned kind. The ones who are chosen by other vampires, brought to their death beds, then fed the blood of a vampire. The change then occurs. The turned are far harder to tame, and they are instantly bound to their new master. They are obliged to protect their master with their lives, and only if their master is killed are they free. It was rare to see a turned vampire by itself.

Through the years, a small society of humans grew to defend themselves from vampires. They adapted techniques and weapons to aid in the extermination of the monsters. They were the hunters.

As the years went on, the threat of vampires became almost non-existant. Cases of human fatality due to the monstrous beings was almost unheard of, except for a case involving a family of Russian hunters.

The Plisetsky family were well renound hunters. Even their son, who was only twelve at the time, had made a name for himself. He was known as the Russian Ice Tiger. However nothing could prepare even him for the events that took place on his thirteenth birthday...

 _It was snowing as usual. Yuri could barely remember a day when the sun was out and longed for the warm rays to soak into his soft pale skin. Between skate practise and hunting, Yuri barely had enough time for himself. But he didn't mind. He enjoyed the time he got to spend bonding with his parents, even if all they did was kill._

 _The thirteen year old forced his skates off his feet and carefully placed the covers over the blades before placing them into his bag. He smiled. His parents promised him a fun night for his birthday and he was definitely holding them to it._

 _The blond child left the rink dressed in all black. Black jeans, a black shirt and a black jacket. It was easier to hide blood on black after all. He easily and casually walked along the deserted street. It was always like this at this time. The sun was setting and most passers-by were well into their warm dinners, huddled by the warmth of their families. Yuri knew the streets like he knew his skating routine. It was second nature to him now._

 _Left here, straight for two miles, right at the dark alley and then he was there._

 _He arrived at a small shop, knocking before entering. It was where he and his parents stored their weapons and other gear. It was mostly unknown to regular people, many regarding it as an antique museum more than anything._

 _It was a peaceful place._

 _Usually._

 _Yuri stepped into the store and was met with a horrible smell. It smelt metallic. It smelt like blood. He flicked on the light, instantly wishing he hadn't. Sprawled on the ground was his father who looked as though all the liquid from his body had been completely drained. He was covered in blood. Yuri felt his mouth begin to water and he doubled over, releasing any and all of the contents of his stomach onto the ground at his feet. He shakily straightened up, his eyes wide. "M-Mama!" he called, unable to see his mother._

 _A shuffling noise caught his attention and the blonde turned to his right. He saw it. His mother. She was sprawled into the arms of a man, already dead. The man was doing what he had done to Yuri's dad, draining her completely._

 _Yuri couldn't even move. He knew what he was supposed to do, he knew how to kill. But his parents. His parents had been the best of the best, regarded highly by other hunters. And even they couldn't defend themselves against one vampire._

 _The creature finished his meal and carelessly dropped the woman to the ground. His glowing red eyes met with Yuri's soft green ones and he gave a bloody smirk. "Ah, a kitten on his own. Are you scared?"_

 _Yuri didn't speak. He couldn't. All he could do was shake._

 _The vampire merely smirked. He wiped the blood from his mouth with the palm of his hand and approached Yuri. "Such a pretty little boy..." he smirked. He placed his bloody hand against Yuri's cheek and hummed darkly, "I think I'll let you live"_

 _And with that, the man headed for the door. "You'll want revenge I imagine... My name is Alciel. Please don't forget it"_

 _And with no more of a moment passing by, the vampire was gone._

 _Yuri fell to his knees, heart breaking sobs wracking his small fragile body. Life was never the same for him. He lived with his grand father and ice skated in the day. By night, he slaughtered every and all vampire he came into contact with. He vowed from that night onward that he'd never ever let another vampire live and that he'd get his revenge, even if it killed him._

Aster Moon had always been a trouble maker. Even before his father died. The young vampire would always sneek out of his house and cause panic to his parents. In the end it was how his father ended up dead.

His mother entered a depression. She began to resent her son, and when she remarried, she cared less and less for the red-head boy. She started forgetting to bring him blood packs, neglected to train him on how to use his powers. The child didn't even know how special a pureblood vampire was.

When he was eleven, he started to get into far worse trouble. Running away turned into petty shoplifting, which turned into him getting arrested for stealing a pack of gum. He was just so hungry and wanted something to distract his aching fangs. He'd never bitten anyone or anything before. And he didn't want to. Sure, he was a tough kid and he was definitely more on the bad ass spectrum of cool, but he didn't want to hurt people. He began to resent being born as a vampire.

At court, it was decided that he'd attend correctional classes at the local Ice Skating Rink in Newcastle which was ran by the three time gold medalist for the Junior Grand Prix championships, Tidus Knight.

The classes weren't just for delinquints. In fact, a lot of parents sent children with ADHD and other problems just to get them distractred. So when Tidus was standing in front of the red head, he was a little surprised.

"How old are you again?" Tidus asked, his long hair aside some so he could see properly.

Aster rolled his eyes and folded his arms, looking away. "I'm eleven" he mumbled

Tidus snickered, "You're four years younger than me and you got caught shop lifting? Are you stupid?"

The young vampire's eyes widened, "What! Not as stupid as you look!" he yelled

The older teen just laughed. "What size is your foot? We need to get you some skates" he said and moved to the racks of boots.

Aster shrugged, "I don't know... I don't pay attention."

Again, Tidus laughed. He boy brought his hair back into a pony tail before going to a the rack and picking a pair. It was on the smaller side, but Aster was only young. He hadn't hit puberty. Though neither had Tidus. He moved to the child and crouched down, taking one of his shoes off first to try on the skate. He glanced up when it fit perfectly, only then noticing...

"Oh wow... Your eyes" he said with a smile. "They're two different colours"

It was true. One of Aster's eyes was gold, the other silver. It was very unique and definitely intriguing.

"I've never met anyone else with heterochromia in their eyes" Tidus mumbled and went back to the skates, slipping the other one onto Aster's foot.

"Anyone else..?" Aster questioned. Once the skates were on, he stood and helped Tidus up. It was then that he noticed that Tidus also had two different coloured eyes to some extent.

His right eye was a deep, dark blue while his left one was a vibrant and bright blue. It wasn't really that noticeable unless one was up close.

"Have you ice skated before?" Tidus asked, helping the red- head over to the rink. In the rink there were three other boys, all skating around in circles. It was easy and was a good warm up for the otherwise untrained students.

Aster shook his head.

"How about roller skating?"

Aster shook his head.

Tidus frowned. He helped Aster step onto the ice and said, "Just copy what the others are doing for now" he said and sent Aster on his way. Easily, the boy joined the loop and skated around the rink.

After ten minutes, the strawberry blond boy moved to the centre and began to speak. "I'm going to show you guys how to do a single toe loop. Hopefully by the end of the week you'll all be able to do it" he said with a grin.

"It's important to make sure you work up enough speed" he said, moving from his stand still to a steady skate. "When you jump, make sure you're ready. Don't jump because you feel like you need to because you will fall and you could hurt yourself"

Tidus often found it difficult to explain the jumps, so he decided a more forward approach. Learn by watching. He skated a few circuits before easily hoisting his body into the air and turning one full rotation perfectly and landing effortlessly.

Aster was a little surprised. He couldn't take his eyes off of Tidus. He was captivating. He was beautiful.

"As you practise, you'll be able to do more rotations and maybe even be able to land a quad toe loop" he smiled

One of the boys in the group raised his hand. "What's a quad toe loop?" he asked.

Tidus smiled warmly. "It's what I just did but with four spins... here I'll show you"

 _Yes._ Aster thought to himself. He wanted to see more.

Just like before, he built his speed before suddenly lunging into the jump. With ease, Tidus spun four times and landed like a true professional.

All of the boys except for Aster clapped and began to skate around. They wanted to be able to do a toe loop just like their idol.

The rest of the day had been spent practising jumping and landing. The lesson ended at four in the afternoon, but Tidus stopped Aster from leaving immediately.

"Hey As!" He stopped the boy completely leaving the ice. "Can you... try and do a toe loop for me?"

Aster frowned, "Sure thing _Ti_ " he said with venom in his voice. He hated that he was given a nickname by the stranger.

Without wasting any time, he went into a quick circuit before jumping and landing a triple toe loop on the first turn.

Tidus clapped. "You're a natural!" he said, his eyes brimming with excitement. "How would you like to enter the juniors next year? You wont be able to make it in time for this one... But I think you have enough talent. I'd love to be your coach" he said, still grinning widely.

Aster couldn't help the smile that came to his face. "You... You would?" he asked

Tidus nodded. "This class is only once a week though... But I'm here every afternoon. If you can start coming every day... I'll start teaching you. Free of charge"

Aster smiled, "That sounds great!"

Tidus laughed, "But we need to do something about that hair. You look like a ranga* Levi Ackerman" he snickered.

Aster growled. Without a second thought he slipped his ice skate off and threw it at Tidus, not really meaning to.

He cut into Tidus' jaw, likely going to leave a scar.

Instantly, the blond put his hand over the wound, "Damn... did you have to"

Aster felt his stomach growl. The scent of blood was so good and Tidus smelt so sweet. "I'm sorry..." he said, keeping his eyes down as he all but sprinted from the Skating Rink.

Tidus just sighed and shook his head. "That's going to leave a scar"

Just like he said he would, Aster came back the next day, and the next day after that. The two soon became best friends and had been so for six months. However Tidus learned things about his friend he had never anticipated.

Aster came to the rink with tears in his eyes and without thinking, wrapped his arms around Tidus. The eleven year old was distraught.

"As? What's wrong?" Tidus asked, worry clear in his voice, but Tidus only shook his head.  
"Aster... You can tell me if something happened okay?"

Sniffling, the small red-head boy tried to speak up. "R-Richard... my step father he..." he sobbed and scrunched his eyes shut.

"Aster... Did you touch you?" Tidus asked, all seriousness in his voice.

Aster merely nodded.

Tidus felt his body tense up. "Aster did he... touch you in your priva-"

"YES!" Aster almost screamed. He was so scared. He was unable to stop his shaking.

Easily, Tidus picked Aster up and started walk. "You're not going back there. Aster, I promise you that much" he said. He sounded like an adult.

Tidus explained everything to his parents, somewhat to Aster's dismay. But he trusted his friend. He knew Tidus would only do what was best for him.

Aster wasn't sure entirely what was happening, but he knew that the police came and asked him questions, and he knew that he was being moved into Tidus' home. He just clung to his friends hand, blocking out everything else.

It was weeks, but Tidus and his family were finally able to gather the little belongings that Aster had and take them back to their house.

Aster's first time at Tidus' house was far from what he'd expected. The house was huge, more like a mansion. However despite that, he felt more at home than he ever did before.

He wondered how this was going to work. How was he going to eat? Surely they didn't expect him to eat human food, but then again they didn't know what Aster was. He wanted to tell them, but grew worried he'd be thrown to the streets if he mentioned it, so decided to keep it to himself.

However that wouldn't be the case for much longer.

Tidus was often in charge of himself. He got his own dinner, he found his way too and from training and school. His parents, although loved him very much, were quite busy people. They didn't much care for Tidus' skating hobby so compromised that if he organised everything himself, he could continue. And Tidus was fine with that.

"This is my room" Tidus smiled to Aster and put his bags on the bed. "We can share the bed for now until we set up a room for you to stay in. And we can play video games all night" he added with a grin.

He moved to his laptop and typed in, ordering pizza online for them to have for dinner. He knew it wasn't healthy but it was quick and he felt that Aster would hopefully like the treat.

"Tidus... whats going on?" Aster asked, his voice weak.

"You don't know?" Tidus returned a question and moved to the little boy. He took one of his hands and smiled brightly, "You're going to be my brother... Mum and dad are adopting you"

Aster's eyes widened. Was it even true? A family... a loving family of humans was going to adopt him. He found his new brother's smile infectuous and couldn't help but return it. "I'm glad..." he whispered.

Tidus gave a nod. "I'll do anything for you, Aster. I'll protect you just like a big brother should. I promise you that"

Aster just laughed.

They played games until pizza arrived, and Tidus set the box on the floor. "Eat up!" he said, grabbing a slice and taking a bite. It was so good, he hadn't had pizza in so long. However he slowed his eating when he noticed Aster wasn't joining in. "Oh fuck- I mean shoot! I didn't even ask if you like Pizza... or even this pizza! Or if you have allergies! Aster I'm so sorry! I can get you something else if you like!" he insisted and stood up

Aster frowned. He grabbed his brothers hand and shook his head, "I... I can't eat that stuff" he said and looked down. He was scared to tell his brother, but someone needed to know. Otherwise he'd die of starvation. "I... uh... I'm" he didn't know how to word it so he merely opened his mouth.

As he did, two sharp fangs protruded from his gums. They looked painful, and they were. Aster was so hungry. He hadn't eaten more than two blood packs in three weeks. He was almost exhausted he was that hungry,

Tidus stared at his teeth for a moment before his eyes widened. He knew he should be scared however the only words that left his mouth were, "Woah! Way cool!"

Aster was a little taken a back. "I'm sorry... I understand if you want to kick me out.."

Tidus barely even heard him. "Do you drink blood?" He asked, Aster nooded.

The blond went quiet for a moment, "I don't think mum and dad would handle this well... But... here!" he moved his plaited hair aside to reveal his neck and sat with his back to his new brother. "You can drink my blood" he said confidently.

Aster frowned, "Are you sure... I've... never drunk from anyone before.

Tidus just laughed, "Well I told you I'd do anything for you and I'd protect you. What kind of brother would I be if I didn't offer?" he asked

Aster shrugged. "I don't want to hurt you" he said softly

Tidus turned briefly and held out his pinky finger. "I trust you, As. Promise not to kill me and you can drink from me whenever you want to."

The red-head began to feel giddy. He smiled and joined pinky fingers with Tidus. "I promise!"

Tidus nodded. He turned once more and closed his eyes, bracing himself.

However nothing could really prepare him from the feeling of two sharp teeth puncturing his neck. It hurt like hell and all he could do was bite back the pain.

This agreement between them never changed and never stopped, not even as the years went on.

* * *

a/n: okay so thats the end of chapter one. I hope it was okay! I didn't realise i'd been writing until two in the morning and so i think now is a good time to stop. I understand the flow might not be great but I wanted to put in the part about yuri first so that there was an understanding about him when he gets introduced later so please bare with me!

i'm also going to warn you now that both Aster and Tidus are sever pottymouths just like myself and SunshineBubbles and the c word may be mentioned in future chapters. please review and tell me how i can improve!

also *ranga (incase you arent a word) is a sort of mean way of saying red head. Well its not mean its just annoying ( i have strawberry blond hair and i get it a lot) its basically derived from orangutan and its just slang us aussies use so yeah!

see you next chapter!

chelsea


	2. Chapter Two - Puberty

a/n: hey there, it's chelsea again! I was kinda surprised that people other than SunshineBubbles actually read this fic and actually enjoyed it so i've been inspired to keep writing. i've been trying to decide whether or not to focus on a certain character per chapter however im not sure. i think I'll try and keep it as even as possible but sometimes the story line is more focused to others

ALSO! this chapter contains brief but unconventional self harm if you're not okay with that then maybe dont read and there is also smur

sorry this chapter is small

* * *

 **Chapter Two - Puberty**

As the years went on, Aster grew more and more thankful for his brother and what he had been doing for him. It wasn't everyday a human devoted themselves to being ones personal juice box, and yet Tidus was doing just that.

At the age of fourteen, unfortunate events forced Aster out of ice skating for a few years.

Aster was practising on his own at the rink as Tidus had been busy filling out his application for the Grand Prix and the events leading up to it.

Aster had been worried about his brother. Mainly because he'd been feeding off of him so much, he began to delude himself into thinking that he was hurting Tidus and Tidus was too scared to stop him. Of course that wasn't the case, but the thought continued to play on in his mind. So he'd been starving himself in hopes to give Tidus a break. The red-head teen skated aimlessly, carelessly throwing in salchows and toeloops without paying much attention.

Before he knew it, he'd skated right into another person.

It was a girl. She was the same age as Aster, a little shorter than he was. She had dark brown hair and hazel eyes. Immediately after they collided, she brought her hand up to her nose which had basically been smashed between them.

"Ouch..." she whispered and glanced up to Aster.

Aster's eyes widened. "Rebecca I am so sor-" his apology was cut short as he caught the smell of blood. It made his heart race, filling his mind and clogging his thoughts. His fangs elongated and he forced himself to take a step back. It was taking all of his soul not to lunge on her, however unfortunately it wasn't enough. He grabbed a hold of her, his mouth inches away from her neck. He could see her veins pumping blood, smell so thickly on her.

At that moment, before Aster had even bitten her, Tidus stepped into the Arena. "Aster!" He said in surprise.

The younger teen straightened up and backed away from Rebecca. He resembled a deer in headlights. He couldn't even speak. He took one last look at Rebecca before skating fast off the ice and all but running out. He ran all the way home, Tidus barely able to keep up.

The red-head boy who's hair now rest just lower than his shoulders, sat in the corner of his room gripping said hair. He had his head hunched over between his knees, taking calm and steady breaths. He was trying to remain calm.

Tidus burst into the room, searching for his brother. "Aster! What the hell happened back there?" he asked as he cautiously moved towards the other.

Aster flinched. He couldn't look up, could not meet his brother's gaze. "I don't know... I ran into her and she got a nose bleed... she smelt so good" he said and closed his eyes. "I'm just so hungry..."

Tidus just frowned. The eighteen year old quickly braided his hair and forced it off of his shoulder. "Aster.. I know you've been trying to stop biting me but this needs to come to an end. You're putting others at risk and I'm not okay with that" he said sternly.

The younger teen shook his head. "I can't Tidus... I don't want to hurt you anymore"

The teen didn't want to put his brother through this he'll forever

Tidus understood how hard this had to be for Aster. Though he never brought it up, he'd been researching into pure blood vampires to learn as much as he can to help his brother

As far as Tidus' research had shown, Aster was entering puberty. It was far more difficult for a pure blood vampire than humans. Sure, they had the regular changes such as height, body hair, sexual urges, voice changes. The standard stuff Tidus learnt in PE when he was going through it, but there was also much more.

Aster's puberty would last until he turned eighteen, so four years. The first couple of years were mainly for human puberty, then the last two were when the vampire puberty set in. By seventeen his bloodthirst would increase almost by double and in some cases, more. So where now, Aster was feeding on average three times a day, that would boost to six or even ten. Then there was his powers. His strength would increase, and without proper training he could hurt people without even meaning to. Not to mention he was a pure blood. All pure blood vampire clans have a unique skill passed through the generations. Aster didn't know that, and neither did Tidus. That would be one of the hardest to deal with. The best thing would be to train and feed Aster.

Tidus didn't know how to train his brother and was frigthened for what was to come, but he knew how to feed him and if Aster kept denying his food, then there was going to be a lot more trouble. Sure, it was a pain sometimes to act as nothing more than a food source, but he loved his brother. He wanted to protect him, even if they'd only known each other for just over three years.

"Aster, you're making a real ass out of yourself. I promise you're not hurting me" Tidus said and reached into his pocket. He grabbed out a small switchblade knife and without even a second thought, brought it up and sliced across the skin of the crook of his neck.

"Fuck" he hissed through gritted teeth, but it seemed as though his plan worked because in a matter of seconds, Aster was clinging to his neck, adding his fangs to the would to spill more delicious blood.

Tidus tasted like cotton candy and bubblegum. It was so sugary and sweet - sometimes too much for Aster. But he couldn't complain. He found it strange sometimes for a guy to taste so sweet and so nice, but chalked it up to Tidus being kind and pure.

When Aster finished, Tidus fell to his knees, feeling weak from the blood loss. Aster had never drank so much from him, it made him dizzy. He placed a hand over the wounds on his neck and took deep steadying breaths.

"Shit... Ti I'm sorry" Aster crouched down. He moved Tidus' hand and licked the cut and puncture wounds to heal them. He looked to his brother who had paled considerably and sighed, "See... This is why I don't want to keep drinking from you"

Tidus shook his head and managed to smile, "What you don't see, Aster, is that if you keep withholding, it's only going to get worse for me. Because each time you finally feed from me, you're going to take more and more and I could end up dying... And you promised" he chuckled

Aster managed a sigh, his brother was right. "Okay... I'll make sure to feed regularly" he said and sat beside his brother.

There was silence. But it most certainly wasn't awkward.

"Tidus..." Aster began, breaking that silence, "would you ever want to be a vampire?" he asked

Tidus was not sure how to answer that. "I don't know honestly. I guess it would depend. Is it worse to be turned than to be born?"

Aster didn't know how to respond.

"Put it this way, _if_ I were to become a vampire, I'd be glad that we can live forever together. And that's enough for me" he said, not confirming whether or not he'd actually want to be one.

Aster let it drop. He didn't even know how to change a human anyway, so it didn't matter.

Later that night, Aster was sitting on Tidus' bed playing the PlayStation while Tidus laid with his head in his brother's lap, watching the screen.

"I'm not going to compete in any competitions for a while, Tidus" Aster said suddenly, not breaking contact sith the television.

Tidus frowned a little and sat up slowly. "Whys that?" He asked, aiming to hide the sadness in his voice.

Aster paused the game and tuned to face his brother finally. "I can't trust myself. I nearly fed from a girl today... and nearly drained you completely. I need time to get back into control... so I won't compete" he spoke calmly. He'd been thinking about it all afternoon.

"Well, that's your decision and I'm proud of you for wanting to make yourself better-"

"I'm also not going to go watch you"

Tidus froze. "O-Oh?" He questioned, looking down.

"It's too risky, Ti. I could seriously hurt you while you're in competition or I could hurt others. So I'll stay home" Aster explained. Tidus understood. It was for the best.

"That's okay... just make sure you watch me on the live broadcasts" Tidus managed a small chuckle before he moved to sit behind Aster, pulling his red hair back and braiding it. He wanted to distract himself.

Aster allowed his brother to continue, knowing it would distract him. He was just glad Tidus understood.

Tidus however, had a bigger concern. And that was wondering how Aster was going to eat.

Tidus didn't tell Aster, but over the weeks before he'd be leaving, he started to store away some of his own blood in the freezer. It wasn't the most conventional way, and it hurt like hell but before he'd let Aster feed, he'd quickly fill up snaplock bags with his own blood by cutting into his wrist and letting it drip in. He'd fill up a bag, throw it in the freezer then run to Aster to have him feed and then heal him up. It might have hurt but it worked the best and he was glad to be helping.

Aster didn't really like the method, but he did appreciate it.

On the day that Tidus was set to leave for Barcelona, he ran Aster through everything, how many blood packs there were and how many he could have a day.

"Each one is roughly one whole feed so if you can stick to having three a day, you can just stick them in the microwave to heat them up" Tidus said and showed his brother the freezer. It was a good thing his parents were never home, they'd likely be horrified at what was happening in their home.

Aster just hugged his brother. "Good luck" he said. He'd be fine. He could figure out the blood packs.

Tidus smiled and hugged his brother back.

"Be safe! Text me when you get to the airport and just before you depart and text me when you land, okay! Promise me!" Aster pulled away and spoke fast.

Tidus laughed. This was the first time they'd ever be apart for more than a day. "I will. I promise you I will..." he said. He was scared though. He knew his heart was racing. He always had Aster there for support and therefore didn't try as hard to make friends with the older skaters. He was nervous to be alone.

Aster could feel the nerves from his brother. "It'll be alright... You like Victor so talk to him. And Chris isn't a bad guy, he's harmless."

Tidus nodded. He hugged his brother one last time before leaving.

As he promised, he messaged Aster at every interval he had until he finally was safe and sound in Barcelona.

Tidus tried his hardest at all of the events. He didn't fall or touch to ice once which was an amazing feat for someone who had six quads in each of his programs, all six being in the second half in his free skate. His theme had been 'Giving'. Giving himself to another person. Giving his love and devotion. It was mostly inspired by Aster, but there were hints of a different type of Giving. It was the want to give. The want to give his body to the man he'd loved for so long.

Tidus had known he was gay since he was sixteen, a yesr after he met Aster. His idol, Victor Nikiforov turned into his crush and the star of his late night masturbation fantasies.

Watching him skate was always breathtaking and he hoped the twenty-three year old felt the want in his routine.

Tidus did well in the Grand Prix. Very well. Ever since he joined the senior division, he got silver. And this year was no different. It was his third consecutive silver medal and spot on the podium. Always, he stared at Victor. Victor was like a god to him. He was gorgeous and always looked good with the gold medal.

Tidus wondered if he'd always be staring st Victor from afar.

It was at the banquet that everything changed.

Although Tidus was old enough to drink in Australia, he wasn't sure about Barcelona. Not wanting to risk it, he decided to stay sober. He didn't want to embarrass himself anyway.

The others were so very drunk. Tidus even noticed Victor swaying. He had to be on his eighth glass of champagne. Tidus had planned to leave when it was deemed not rude but as the night progressed, more and more people began to leave, and soon it was only Tidus and a very very drunk Victor.

Tidus he knew he could just have Victor walk back to the hotel on his own in such a horrible drunk state, so he sighed, pushed his nerves aside, and moved to the Russian skater. "Come on... lets get you back to the hotel" he spoke, his voice calm. He could feel his phone vibrating in his pocket, probably Aster, but unfortunately he had to ignore it.

He put an arm around Victor, glad his height made it easy to support the other, and together they walked back to the hotel.

Tidus kept his focus on walking down the street safely, keeping on the guard for any problems or people that could be of an issue. He wasn't however, on guard for Victors words.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Victor sluured

Tidus only blushed and shook his head.

"A boyfriend?"

"No" Tidus answered, his tone coming out sadder than he'd anticipated.

"Do you love someone"

Tidus was silent again. He didn't know what to say.

"Do you love me?" Victor asked, his tone sounding a little more sober

Tidus didn't answer the question, but his heart was racing. They reached the hotel and took the elevator up to Victor's room. Awkwardly, Tidus had to reach into Victor's back pocket to get the room key out and open the door. He was so embarrassed but also so very hard. Just being close to Victor was enough to drive him crazy. It was so hard to hide. He moved the man to the bed and laid him down. "You should drink some water... Mum and Dad own this hotel... so please don't throw up on the carpet. It's a pain to get out" he mumbled, hoping to sound indifferent, and sighed, "I'm gonna go okay? Be safe..."

Tidus went to turn but stopped when he felt a hand grab his wrist, face going bright red.

Before he could even register what had happened, he was on the bed, Victor holding himself up above the blond. Tidus' blue eyes widened, "V-Victor..."

He froze when he felt the Russian's lips against his own. He was kissing Victor. His first kiss was Victor.Easily, Tidus warmed into the kiss, and it only escalated from there.

Slight awkward kisses turned to open mouthed sloppy ones. Tidus was as hard as a rock. He bit his lip and threw his head back when Victors mouth moved down his jaw, kissing over the scar he'd gotten from Aster, then going down further and further. Soon Victor was kissing and sucking on the soft skin of Tidus' neck while his hands pushed up under the blond's dress shirt and began to rub his nipples.

Tidus couldn't help the noise that left his throat. Victor had already managed to make him feel so good.

The Australian sat up slowly and began undressing Victor but Victor only shook his head. It was going to take too long.

"Turn over. On your hands and knees" Victor slurred. He undid his own pants and flipped his hardened member out, giving it a few rubs before he pulled the newly positioned Tidus' pants down below his ass.

"Have you done this before?" Victor asked, Tidus only shook his head.

Victor sprung into action. He opened up his wallet and grabbed a condom out of it, slipping it over his dick before collecting some of the excess lube. He rubbed it between his fingers before situating his hands between Tidus' ass cheeks.

"Take a deep breath" Victor coped before slowly pushing in one finger

Tidus eyes widened and he gasped. It burned. It burned so bad and yet he found himself yearning for more. Victor was still. Too still. The lack of movement was driving Tidus mad and he already wanted more. He began to rock his hips in order to get the feeling back.

Victor only laughed. "Someone is eager" he said and leaned down to kiss Tidus' cheek.

Tidus moaned. "V-Victor... unh" he huffed and closed his eyes. "I've wanted this for so long"

The drunk man smirked and added other finger suddenly, causing Tidus to freeze. Victor just continued and began scissoring and stretching the younger boy, opening him up wider before adding another hand.

Soon, he pulled his hand away, and Tidus found himself feeling uncomfortably empty. "Victor hu-Ah!" He gasped and screwed his eyes shut at the new and incredibly big force trying to enter him. It was Victors dick and he knew it. He forced himself to relax, and opened his eyes as Victor continued to push in until he was all the way.

Then the drunk didn't hesitate. He began to pump his hips, thrusting into Tidus in sloppy and uneven rhythms, wanting to hear the moaning boy under him call out his name.

He reached down and gripped a clump of Tidus' long hair. "Say my name" he said gruffly

"V-Victor!" Tidus moaned, loving the feeling of his hair being pulled. He was so close.

"Louder!" Victor demanded, also feeling the familiar signs of his orgasm.

"UNH! VICTOR!" Tidus cried as he came onto the bed below him, his arms shaking and feeling weak, his ass unintentionally clamping against Victors dick.

Victor came soon after and pulled out. He managed to throw the condom in the bin before he laid on the bed and fell asleep.

Tidus couldn't help but blush as he fixed up his clothes and escaped the room. He couldn't believe that had just happened. His first kiss, his first time. It was with the love of his life.

He ignored his phone the rest of the night.

Aster was growing worried about his brother and carelessly ripped into a blood pack while he tried to call him again. It was only midday in Australia, and he knew it was around three in the morning for Tidus, but still. He'd hoped his brother would answer.

"Maybe he's just asleep..." he mumbled to himself, hoping that was the case.

During the days before the flight back, Tidus had tried to confront Victor, only to realise what his heart had hoped not to be true. Victor ignored him. He was an accident that wasn't meant to happen, and a mistake. It broke his young heart.

When he returned to Australia, he forced his usually happy personality while he was around his brother, but Aster could taste that something was wrong.

Tidus went from tasting like fairy floss and bubblegum to mint and rosemary. Far more mature than before. It made Aster wonder what had happened, but he didn't pry.

Tidus was glad. Because now he had a hole to fill and he knew just how to fill it.

* * *

a/n: thanks again for reading I really appreciate it ha. So yeah this is chapter two I don't know when the next one will be up but please review!

chelsea


	3. Chapter Three - Restraint

a/n: hello again it's chelsea. i realise my uploading is some what crazy and tbh i dont care ha. im hella motivated for the first time ever so you guys should just enjoy lol

* * *

 **Chapter Three - Restraint**

Aster had decided that as soon as his brother left the house, he'd test himself in remaining in control. He hugged his brother, wished him good luck and saw him off. Then, he stepped back into the house and moved to the kitchen. He took out one of the frozen blood packs and dumped it into a microwave safe bowl. He then put it in the microwave then set it to high to melt and warm up.

The teen stood and stared at the microwave intensely, the smell becoming more and more inviting before he couldn't hold back. He forced the microwave open and started to down the liquid inside, some still frozen chunks. It spilled onto his clothes, proving to be very messy as well as satisfying. Tidus was right, it had been equivalent to one feed. He tossed the bag and cleaned the bowl quickly before running up to his room to change his shirt.

"Damn... and I liked this shirt" he mumbled to himself. He pulled his hair back into a loose pony tail, not having the patience or even the ability to braid it like Tidus always did for him. He wiped any remaining blood from his lips when a small alert on his phone caught his attention.

The red-head picked his phone up, expecting it to be Aster but was surprised when he saw it was a notification from Facebook.

"New friend request, huh?" He mumbled to himself and opened it up. He was a little surprised to see the very young, only thirteen, Yuri Plisetsky. He remembered the fiesty Russian from his last Grand Prix event for the junior division. Aster liked to think they were friends, but then Aster found it easy to make friends.

Regardless of that fact, he accepted the request and began to go through Yuri's profile. He saw a picture of a cat and plenty of pictures of tigers. It made Aster laugh. "So he's a cat person too, huh..." he mumbled to himself as he opened up chat.

 _Hey Yuri! How are you?_

He didn't get a response straight away, but it was when Aster was heating up his dinner that he did, and he was distracted. He didn't even rip the microwave open as he began to chat with Yuri. They talked about skating and cats and and anything else that came to mind. Aster was starting to see Yuri as more of a best friend. They were so close.

Aster sighed as an hour later, Yuri said he had to go. It was sad but he figured the younger teen probably had to get ready for bed. It was nine at night after all. It was then that Aster remembered he'd put the blood pack in the microwave and completely forgot about it. He smiled softly and grabbed the now cooled blood out and drank it, not spilling it this time.  
"I guess Yuri is kinda like my little helper" he mumbled to himself and made his way up to his room to sleep.

As promised, he watched all the Grand Prix live streams, even the juniors. Yuri was doing really well, Aster was happy for his friend. And of course Tidus was amazing, second only to Victor Nikiforov.

Aster could see even through the recording that his brother had his eyes on Victor like always. He knew his brother loved him and he was okay with that, he just didn't want Tidus to get hurt.

Aster continued talking to Yuri which remained a sufficient distraction from his want for blood. He was beginning to gain control more and more, and by the time Tidus returned, Aster was proud of his improvements. But he still had a long way to go. He wanted complete and utter control without Yuri.

The night Tidus returned, Aster would be lying if he said he wasn't looking forward to the fresh blood. He let Tidus get comfortable first however. Let him shower and unpack. He then wrapped his arms around his brother and smiled. "You did well, bro. I'm proud of you" he said and closed his eyes, taking in his brother's scent. It smelt different.

Tidus gave a smile but there wasn't much feeling behind it. Aster could sense it was hollow.  
"Thank you, As. I'm kind of sad I only got silver again... I thought I did really well" he mumbled.

"You'll get gold next time" Aster said and played with his brother's hair, wanting to ask but witholding himself.

"Here..." Tidus managed a chuckle. He pulled his hair forward over one shoulder to let his neck remain bare. However Tidus hadn't been thinking and revealed the various bite marks and hickies all over his neck.

Aster frowned. He was too young to understand what they were and asked, "Were you attacked by another vampire?" there was the hints of a growl forming in his throat.

"No... I promise. I just got really itchy and scratched myself too hard" Tidus blatantly lied.

Aster frowned. He leaned down and slowly pressed his fangs into Tidus' neck.

Tidus let out a small noise, something he'd never done before. The blond's head was still swimming with memories of his time with Victor, even though it left him heart broken.

Aster frowned and closed his eyes. Tidus didn't taste sweet and pure any more. He tasted mature and strong. Like mint and rosemary. He liked it more than the overly sweet flavour from before, but it only proved to worry the vampire further. When he finished, he licked the wounds which healed both the punctures from his fangs as well as the hickies and the bites. He then sat back and asked,  
"Did something happen in Barcelona?"

Tidus shook his head and smiled once more. "No. Except for not winning gold" he said and rubbed his eyes. "I think I'm going to go to sleep Aster... It's been a long couple of weeks"

Aster nodded. He stood and headed to the door. "Goodnight Ti" he said before exiting the room, shutting the door as he did. The young vampire was worried. He knew something had happened to Tidus, he just didn't know what.

Aster kept a close eye on his brother, very worried about him. He was also a little worried about the lack of contact he'd had with Yuri. It seemed like the thirteen year old had dropped off the face of the Earth.

A year passed somewhat uneventfully. Tidus made a new routine, Aster continued to train and soon Tidus was getting ready to leave for the Grand Prix again.

"I'm still not comfortable going just yet, Ti" Aster said the night before. He'd been telling his brother that for days but it just didn't seem like it was sinking in.

Tidus frowned. He wanted Aster to come because he knew if he didn't, he'd do something he'd surely and sorely regret. The blond just sighed and nodded, "I understand... just promise me you'll stay safe here! I made up a whole new batch of blood packs... it should be enough" he said and gently rubbed his wrists. They were healed now, but he still felt the phantom cut sometimes. He wondered if being healed was supposed to feel so weird.

Aster smiled and let his forehead rest against Tidus'. "You're too good to me, brother. I'm very lucky"

Tidus smiled as well. He'd been a lot happier lately, but still his expression held some sadness. "I'm lucky as well" he insisted and wrapped his brother in a tight hug.

Tidus had his hair braided back to stay out of his face when he landed in Toronto. The Grand Prix was being held in Canada that year. The nineteen year old didn't waste any time. He knew exactly what he wanted to do. And that was any other skater. He set his sights first on JJ. Sure he didn't necessarily like the guy, but a quick fuck was a quick fuck, and if he was lucky it would erase the memory he had of Victor being the only person he had layed with.

Tidus was lucky in one aspect. JJ was easy to get in bed with. Unfortunately however, he was also quite rough. There was no prep, no lube. Just a condom and one big thrust.  
Tidus had to bite into JJ's pillow to keep quiet.

It wasn't as enjoyable as Tidus had expected, but it did help in forgetting. He got his clothes on and limped down the hall of the hotel. He was headed towards his own room when he spotted Christophe. "He'll be quick..." he mumbled to himself and moved to the older skater.

He charmed his way into the man's room, not realising it was a conjoined room with another skater. So he was a little bit louder.

Tidus was leaning over the bed, Chris fucking him hard. He was the first one to do it without a condom. Itr was so much more rough, but far more enjoyable than it had been with JJ. Chris pulled his hair from it's braid, letting Tidus' blond hair flow down.

"Beautiful" Christophe said as he continued to thrust into Tidus. "Just like a girl..."

Tidus frowned. He hated that. It was a mood killer and he felt his dick go limp, no longer enjoying it.

He continued on with little grunts of pain as Christophe thrust until he came, making Tidus shudder and let out a mix between a squeak and moan.

Chris then pulled out and moved to the shower to clean up. Tidus didn't care, he didn't hear. He was slumped, sitting on the floor while his arms hugged the bed. His legs felt weak. He glanced around and couldn't find his clothes, then his eyes landed on the open window. It was snowing and cold, and yet the window was wide open. Because in an aroused daze, Chris had thrown Tidus' clothes out the window, playing a 'game'.

Otabek frowned from where he laid on his bed, staring at the ceiling. This wasn't the first time he had to share a conjoined room with Christophe and he knew that the Swiss was a very vocal masturbater, but this time was different. Otabek could hear the soft sounds of someone elses voice. He was sure of it.

When it finished, he stood up and moved to the room, wanting to ask Chris to have a little more respect and be quiet next time. However when he entered, he heard the shower and saw Tidus by the bed.

Moving to the boy's side, he asked, "Where are your clothes?"

Tidus didn't even look up. He couldn't. "Chris threw them out the winodw" he mumbled, shivering from the cold. He was ashamed of himself, mad that he got turned off by being called a girl.

Otabek frowned. He silently slipped his own black sweater off and placed it over Tidus' head, pulling the slender teens arms through until it was on him. Sure, Tidus was older and taller, but Otabek was a lot more muscular. The sweater was big on Tidus that meant, and luckily it covered his ass.

"Can you stand?" Otabek asked, Tidus just shook his head.

"I... was with JJ before this... I'm exhausted" he said and finally looked up to Otabek, however it wasn't long before his gaze was obstructed.  
Otabek had carefully and easily lifted Tidus up, carrying him bridal style to his section of the shared room. He laid the blond on his bed and said, "You can sleep here tonight... I'll give you some clothes in the morning"

Tidus frowned. He looked away and hissed, "What, do you just want to fuck me?" it hadn't meant to come out as vicious as it did, but there was no turning back now.

Otabek folded his arms and stared over to get a good look at Tidus. "You have two different coloured eyes" he said blatantly

Tidus could only roll his eyes. "I'm aware of that" he said grumpily.

"It's beautiful"

Tidus blushed hard and frowned. He forced himself to sit up, eminating mad, however only fell against Tidus. "Please don't call me beautiful" he mumbled

Of course Otabek obeyed his request.

The two began to talk, Otabek making casual conversation. It turned out that they were quite compatible. Tidus found himself genuinely laughing at Otabek's bad jokes, it made him feel good to talk to the Kazakh.

After a few hours, Otabek asked, "Will you be my friend, Tidus?"

Tidus could only smile and nod. He was exhausted.

Otabek helped him lay back down and laid beside him, the two friends falling asleep.

It was nice. To sleep with someone in a not sexual way. Tidus liked it.

However in the morning he woke up feeling so unwell. There was cold, slimy come in his ass and it felt disgusting. He shivered and tried to get up, however feeling it trickle had him freezing in place.

"O-Otabek..." he whispered and glanced to the younger teen. "Can you help me?"

Otabek stirred and slowly opened his eyes. "Hm? What's up"

Tidus blushed. He was embarrassed and grossed out but didn't want to tell Otabek what happened. "Could you help me get to the bathroom? I need to shower"

The other teen only nodded and stood. He helped Tidus stand up as well but stopped when Tidus gagged and squirmed. He looked down and noticed the come trickling. "Didn't he wear a condom?"

Tidus shook his head. "This is my first time... having someone come in me... It's kinda gross" he mumbled awkwardly and bit his lip.

Otabek shrugged and lifted Tidus up once more, helping him to the bathroom. He then got the sweater off the blond before taking his own clothes.

Tidus' eyes widened and he blushed hard. "U-Uh Otabek you-"

"I'm going to help you" he said as if it were the most obvious thing on the planet.

Tidus just nodded.

Otabek ran thew water then helped Tidus into the shower. He immediately started by grabbing soap and washing over Tidus' body. The blond didn't know how to react but he was very thankful. Tidus even washed his hair.  
When he got out of the shower, he smelt like Otabek and it smelt amazing.

The Kazakh changed first then grabbed Tidus a pair of his olderst jeans, the most likely to fit the Australian boy. Tidus was more than thankful and couldn't help but smile when Otabek let him wear the sweater again.

"Thanks Beka" Tidus smiled after he changed before blushing hard. "I-I'm sorry! I mean Otabek" he said fast

Otabek just laughed. "It's fine, Ädemi*"

Tidus chuckled. He gave Otabek a tight hug before running out of the room, headed for his own room, wanting to text his brother about the friend he'd made.

* * *

a/n: okay so my finger is cramped hah! Got the beginnings of Asturi and Tidabek happening. Personally I'm team Tidabek but thats mainly because Tidus is my character. What did you think of this chapter? Do you like the blossoming friendships? Aster will be at the grand prix soon I promise!

*Ademi is Kazakh for beautiful

plz review!

chelsea


	4. Chapter Four - Back in The Rink

**Chapter Four - Back in The Rink**

Tidus did really well at the Grand Prix. Despite continuing to sleep with his fellow skaters, all except Otabek, he managed to be in a better mood then he had been in a long time. Like always, he landed all his jumps, and when he finished, he managed to rope Otabek to the kiss and cry with him to hear the scores.

By the end of the free skate program, Tidus knew where he stood, and Otabek as well. They were called the the podium. Otabek was bronze in third place, Tidus was silver in second, and of course Victor was gold in first.

Tidus couldn't remember much of the other standings but he remembered some guy named Yuri Katsuki taking last place. Poor guy.

Tidus had barely realised he'd been texting Aster less, and that Aster had been texting just as less. They were both very distracted.

Aster was sixteen by then. His blood thirst was definitely a lot better. He knew he could handle himself now. The only probably was his constant arousal and new sexual desires. Ah, the puberty.

So he was between focusing on that and talking to Yuri whenever he could get a chance. Yuri explained he didn't always have wifi, so that exchanged numbers to text instead. Aster liked that a whole lot more.

They were texting each other almost every day, however always at nine at night, Yuri would stop. Aster did assume it was just the other boys bed time, but even he wasn't sure if he believed that anymore. Still, he wasn't going to ask and weird the kid out.

Aster watched his brother skate online as always, and was almost surprised to see the genuine smile before he went on. "Huh... Tidus what's going on?" He mumbled to himself. He watched closely and even clapped after every salchow and toe loop and axel his brother landed. He was skating tremendously well. Aster couldn't recall a time he saw Tidus skate like that. Then it was over to the kiss and cry, and suddenly Aster smiled. "A friend? Or a boyfriend?" He asked himself and chuckled.

He waited until the podium announcements then went to sleep. He wasn't going to ask his brother about Otabek. If Tidus wanted Aster to know, he'd tell him.

It wasn't until he was seventeen did Aster return to skating. Tidus remained his coach gave him the perfect routine for his new body and appearance. Sure, Aster may not have noticed it much, but Tidus had. His brother had grown up quite a lot. He was almost as tall as Tidus, his hair almost as long. His features had sharpened and become much more masculine. He all but emanated sex. Tidus was a little jealous. Coupled with that, Asters voice was so deep it almost didn't suit him.

So Tidus brought out the big guns. They worked together and decided to make Asters theme for the season, 'Desire'.

It was interesting to compose a routine for desire. After all, Tidus was turning twenty one and a boy three years younger than him was way better at portraying sex and desire.

Still, he was confident he could compose a good piece.

After practise one day, Tidus had to rest, leaning against the walls of the rink. He was exhausted, unlike the vampire who had the stamina to go on forever.

They'd been practicing non-stop for six hours, mostly Asters routine.

"Everyone is going to be so surprised to see you" Tidus finally spoke, taking deep breaths.

Aster frowned a little. "Really?" He asked. He hadn't told anyone he was returning, nor had Tidus. He didn't want it to be a surprise but he didn't think it would be that crazy.

Tidus nodded and smiled. "I think even that junior you were friends with will be- wait you didn't hear?" he stopped halfway through his previous sentence to ask.

Asters look was one of pure shock. "What do you mean, even Yuri? Huh?"

Tidus laughed and moved to his brother, placing his hand on the other boys shoulder. "Yuri is in the senior division from now on" he said before skating away, going back to practise.

Asters heart swelled with excitement. He had never been more prepared to skate in the Grand Prix.

They flew together. Aster was nervous. He was wearing his favourite shirt, a black one with leopard print sleeves and a leopard head on the front. He wondered if Yuri would like it.

Tidus on the other hand was more worried. JJ had been messaging him about getting together on the first night, but the blond hoped to at least see Otabek first.

"Ti..." Aster spoke softly to his brother. "You know you never really answered me a few years back" he pointed out and glanced to the blond beside him on the plane.

Tidus was taken out of his daze and placed his attention on Aster. "Answered what?" He asked, confused

"If you'd want to be a vampire..."

Tidus stiffened. The truth was, no. Not on purpose at least. He didn't want to be a vampire. He didn't want to lust for human blood and kill and slaughter. Sure, he knew Aster wasn't like that. But aster was a pure blood. Tidus had been doing his research and found that the turned were more animalistic. They lacked control and were slaves to the one who turned them unless they vampire died. He didn't think he'd ever want that.

If he had been changed to save his life, that may have been a different story. Though even still Tidus wasn't sure about that.

Tidus managed a chuckle and said simply, "I guess I just don't know. Like I said, I'd be happy to spend eternity with you"

Aster only frowned. The question was avoided again.

Sure he still didn't know how to change someone, but he worried. What if Tidus was hit by a car, or worse murdered? He wanted to be able to save the person who saved him.

When they landed, Aster was the first out of the plane. He smiled as he took in the fresh air, and all the smells of the people, the sounds of their heart beats. "Ti, I'm hungry" he said and smiled a little, his fangs just poking out.

Tidus chuckled and nodded. "Let's get to the hotel room first" he said and began to walk through the airport.

In the hotel lobby, there were crowds of reporters and skaters and fans. It was definitely like a battle field.

"Oh my god that shirt..." a blond with a Russian accent mumbled before approaching Aster.

"Hey you, where did you get that shirt!? I want it- Aster!?" He said in surprise. Yuri Plisetsky stared up at his friend, not expecting to see him there. "What are you doing here!?"

Aster laughed and folded his arms. "I'm here to skate of course" he said, not even noticing his brother leaving.

"You got so tall!" Yuri said and even blushed a little. "You look so different I almost didn't recognise you!"

"To be fair, we haven't spoken face to face since I was thirteen really. It's been four years" Aster pointed out.

He glanced back to tell Tidus something but frowned when his brother wasn't there. He put his attention back on Yuri and said "It looks like it'll be impossible to get to our rooms for a few hours yet. Want to go to the arcade with me?" He asked but didn't even wait.

He grabbed Yuris wrist and ran off with the smaller teen, wanting to have fun finally with his friend.

Yuri knew that Yakov would be less than impressed, but found himself easily swooped away by his friend. His friend that he'd only been able to text for two years and was now finally seeing again.

Hanging with Yuri was a lot of fun. They went to the arcade and played almost every game there, especially Dance Dance Revolution which Aster killed at, then they stopped by the shop at the end to claim a prize with their tickets. They had enough for one tiger plush, which Aster gave to Yuri. "You have it" he smiled softly, causing the blond to blush.

By then, Aster was starting to feel his hunger pains more and more. He needed to feed, but he pushed that feeling aside. He had something else on his mind. He wanted to tell Yuri what he was. That he was a vampire. But wanted the mood to be good.

"You always... seem to go to bed at like nine" Aster started to say as they left the Arcade. "I was hoping we'd be able to maybe hang out tonight but... if you need to sleep then it's fine we can hang out more tomorrow"

Yuri frowned. He hugged the plush to his chest. This was the boy that he'd been talking to for years. He knew his secret would be safe. "Aster can I be honest with you?" He asked, keeping his eyes down.

Aster nodded, but grew a little concerned.

Yuri sighed. "I don't sleep until three in the morning" he said honestly, but continued before Aster could ask why. "You're going to think I'm crazy, but I come from a family of Hunters... Vampire hunters. My parents were slaughtered four years ago by a vampire and I swore revenge. So... even after they died I'd been continuing the job on my own. I despise vampires"

The red-heads eyes widened. His best friend... was someone who could hunt him down and kill him? He gave a nervous laugh and kept his eyes on Yuri, hoping it would be a joke. But it wasn't. He knew it wasn't.

"I believe you, Yuri" Aster said. He couldn't tell his friend now. But he could support him. He didn't want to lose Yuri over this. "I've seen a vampire before... a bad one. I barely escaped with my life. But he got my mom too" he said. That wasn't a lie. His step-father Richard had done some bad things, always hurt his mother and him. He was confident in saying that much.

Yuris eyes widened in excitement. He hadn't expected to be believed. It was a good relief. "You're a good friend, Aster. Thank you"

They walked back in silence and said their goodbyes. Yuri made his way to his room while Aster went in search of Tidus, sniffing him out. He needed blood.

He reached a door and frowned. "This isn't our room..." he mumbled to himself and slowly slipped it open to peak inside. What he was met with was truly a horror and surprise.

Tidus was being held up by his hair by JJ, both of which were naked, and the Canadian was all but ramming into him.

Tidus' sad eyes met Aster briefly, not registering who it was as he came, followed by the man within him.

He blushed hard and collapsed to his knees, Aster running off.

He went to his room that was shared with Tidus and blushed very hard. He had not been expecting to see that ever, not in a million years.

"But what about Otabek?" He asked himself.

It was a few minutes before Tidus returned, with the help of the previously mentioned skater.

Otabek had an arm around Tidus, helping him into the room. He spotted Aster and instantly frowned. He could tell already. He could smell it on him. Aster was a pureblood and reeked of Tidus' blood. He glared daggers at the seventeen year old, causing Aster to take a step back.

Otabek frightened him.

Tidus gave Otabek a hug and thanked him. "I owe you big time... let's catch up at a cafe tomorrow"

Otabek turned his attention and a smile came to his face. He nodded. "Sounds like a plan" he said before leaving.

Tidus sighed and finally pushed his hair aside so his neck was bare for Aster.

The teen frowned and moved to his brother. "What's going on with you and JJ?" He asked as he lowered his mouth slowly, stopping to wait for Tidus.

"Nothing. It's just a one off thing" he lied and kept his eyes focused straight ahead.

Aster frowned. "And Otabek?"

"He's my best friend" Tidus responded fast.

Again, aster frowned. He lowered his mouth finally and pressed his teeth into his brother, drinking from him. He had been noticing lately that he'd been drinking more from his brother and more often. It worried him. It wasn't like he was in a crazy hunger he just needed more. He was taking longer to fill up.

So he was going back to refraining from feeding off his brother. They were at the Grand Prix after all. Sure the first two nights were fine but when the competition started, it'd be harder.

He finished feeding then grabbed out the block of chocolate they'd bought, snapping a piece off and giving it to Tidus to help him with the light headed mess.

Tidus ate it quietly while Aster licked the wounds.

The spent the rest of the night in silence.

Aster stayed true to his word and tried to lay off his brother, but even still he was finding himself drinking from Tidus six times a day and wanting more. It was horrible. He just craved it so much more and Tidus' blood tasted so good. He had to keep stealing his brother throughout the days, coming up with some lie to tell Yuri. He said his brother had medication that he needed to take and didn't trust Tidus to remember to take it. He didn't want to know what the blond was telling Otabek though. Because every time he took Tidus away, Otabek just glared at him.

On the day of the free skate, Aster forced himself not to eat anything. He skated fine, perfectly actually but After Tidus' skate, he clung to his brother's hand, gripping it tightly. "I need to eat" he whispered as they walked to the kiss and cry.

"There's only two more skates and then the podium announcement. Wait until after that" Tidus said sternly as he sat at the kiss and cry to get his results.

He'd done well but not as well as the others.

Yuri skated, then the Russian Ice Tiger Yuri, then the results were in. Yuri Plisetsky had gold, Yuri Katsuki had silver, and Aster Moon had bronze.

Tidus was proud at his brother. His return to skating and he'd placed on the podium.

Aster gathered his medal fast and waited for a picture before all but running back to Tidus and dragging him away.

Otabek watched and frowned. He started to follow before he was stopped by his coach bringing up something about talent scouts. He'd have to make it quick.

Tidus opened the hotel room door and let aster in before following and shutting it.

"Congrats on the br-"

"Shut up" Aster hissed. His fangs were bared and his eyes were glowing. He growled, sounding like an animal

Tidus was frozen, unable to speak. It was like his brother had control on him. Aster grabbed a hold of Tidus by his throat and threw him into the bed before he climbed up on top of him and straddled his hips.

Tidus was scared. He was genuinely scared. He'd never seen Aster like this before.

"L-Let's just make this quick" he managed to squeak out. "I want to go t-to the banquet"

Aster growled. He yanked Tidus' hair aside before viciously forcing his fangs into his brother's neck, sucking the blood out with a determined force.

It hurt. It hurt so bad. Tidus couldn't remember the last time he felt this much pain from a feeding, or if he even had at all. He waited patiently for Aster to stop but was growing worried. He was getting dizzy and Aster wasn't stopping. His body felt numb and he weakly tried to push his brother away.

"As... stop" he begged, his eyes drooping. His vision was fading and growing black, he just couldn't stay awake. He lost consciousness.

Otabek burst into the room and grabbed a hold of Aster, pulling him away from his best friend.

"What do you think you're doing!?" He hissed, his usually brown eyes glowing red, his fangs bared.

Aster hissed back, unable to process completely what was going on. He was drunk off of the blood.

"He'll be fine! He always is!" He yelled.

Otabek growled. He glanced to Tidus before letting go of Aster. "He's not fine! Look!"

Tidus was pale. Too pale. His breathing was shallow and barely there and there was blood trickling from his mouth. His heart beat was weak and his organs were failing. He was dying.

Asters eyes widened slowly and he moved to his brother, shaking him. "Ti? Tidus! You need to wake up! Come on bro!"

Otabek frowned. He was sad. He didn't want to see this, didn't want to see his best and only friend dying. "You need to change him"

"I can't" Aster responded, gripping Tidus' cold hand.

Otabek growled once more. "This isn't a matter of your good nature to your brother. He's going to die if you don't!"

Aster turned to Otabek, tears in his eyes. "I _can't_! I don't know how!" He yelled

The older teen was slightly taken back by that. "You're pure blood aren't you!? Pathetic" he hissed. He roughly pushed Aster away and stood before Tidus. "I'm sorry" he whispered.

He raised his tan wrist to his mouth and bit into it hard, ripping a piece off flesh off with his teeth. It'd heal after all.

He then lowered his wrist which was pouring blood down over to Tidus' mouth, forcing it inside to trickle his blood down the blonds throat.

Otabek stayed like that until his wrist healed up, then slowly pulled his arm away.

"Clean up the sheets. I'll take Tidus into the shower and clean him there" Otabek spoke calmly and lifted the blond up to do just that.

Aster just nodded. He was distraught. He did the one thing he promised he'd never do. He killed his brother. He killed Tidus. He mindlessly changed the sheets, throwing the old ones in the bin, then watched as Otabek laid the naked but now clean Tidus back into the sheets.

"How long will it take for him to wake up?" Aster asked softly

"Hours" was all Otabek responded with.

* * *

a/n: okay so that's that chapter done. I had to type it on my phone but tell me what you think! Poor Tidus he'd been changed! And there was more revealed about Yuri and Otabek which is fun!

Now, enjoy a stupid message I sent SunshineBubbles:

"I know what you are" Yuri spoke, his calm appearance being diminished by his shaky voice.

"Say it.." Aster whispered, nipping his ear. "Out loud..."

Without warning, Yuri roundhouse kicked Aster right in the gut. "A dickhead! Do you really expect me to believe you're a vampire, Kotenok!?"

chelsea


End file.
